


Dolls

by jacelitwood



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: M/M, Malec adopted Madzie, Simon thinks Madzie hates him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-05
Updated: 2017-03-05
Packaged: 2018-09-28 09:33:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10086695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jacelitwood/pseuds/jacelitwood
Summary: When Madzie is nice to everyone but her Uncle Simon.





	

Simon grumbled in annoyance as he slammed his boyfriends bedroom door, startling Raj who was reading a book. 

Raj raised his eyebrows, "Something the matter honey?"

Simon walked over to sit next to him on the bed, "IT'S MADZIE!"

Raj chuckled at the mention of his friends now adopted daughter, "Okay what about Madzie, in a calming tone please."

Simon sighed dramatically, flailing his arms around, making Raj move back so he won't get knocked in the face, putting them down, folding his arms, "She's Mean!"

Raj tried to hold it in honestly, but ended up laughing his ass off. 

Simon grunted smacking Raj's shoulder, "I'm serious! She's literally nice to everyone but me! Even Raphael! RAPHAEL!"

Raj rolled his eyes at the mention of Raphael, "Why doesn't she like you, you're adorable?"

Simon put his hands up again making Raj fall off the bed, "THANK YOU!" 

Raj face scrunched up with his hands on the edge of the bed, "Thanks for that!" 

Simon gave him a small pout, "Sorry!" 

Raj got back on the bed, kissing Simon's cheek, "Now calmly tell daddy what happened."

Simon scrunched up his face, "Did you just.....I'm ignoring that, Okay see Madzie aka Damien wanted to play dolls and I having literally a hundred and one things on my mind wasn't in the mood to play DOLLS! So I was turning to leave and she made me trip with her damn mind juju powers!"

Raj cleared his throat trying to keep the laughter that was threatening to rise up, "Who's Damien?"

Simon rolled his eyes sighing loudly, "That's what you're asking?!" 

Raj gave him the most innocent puppy dog look that made Simon melt. 

Simon told him about The Omen. 

Raj side eyed his boyfriend, "Okay now that you told me that plot, you're sounding a little dramatic."

Simon glared at him,"Did you just call me-"

Raj shut his eyes hearing his words, "Yeah! But Si you are, she's 9."

Simon shrugged still giving him a glare, "You're sleeping on the floor tonight!"

Raj raised his eyebrows, "Its my bed."

Simon scoffed pointing towards the door, "Then I'll go back to that uncomfortable canoe is that what you want?!"

Raj laughed at Simon being so dramatic, "Come here you!" bringing Simon into a kiss. 

Simon grunted but then melted into Raj's kiss, so not fair!

Raj pulled away grinning, "Were going to Mangnus and Alec's tonight." 

Simon let out a loud sigh. 

Raj called making plans for them to come over telling them what happened and Alec laughed on the line. 

Simon and Raj made it and rang the doorbell waiting for someone to answer. 

Magnus opened the door and smiled at Simon then nodded at Raj, "Simon....Raj."

Raj rolled his eyes. 

Simon saw Madzie playing dolls with Alec, "She hasn't noticed me yet can we go-"

Magnus got Madzie's attention, "Sweetpea Uncle Simon and Uncle Raj are here!" 

Madzie dropped her dolls and went to hug Raj, "Uncle Raj ........Uncle Simon" She gave him the fiercest look ever. 

Simon pointed at her, "SEE!" 

Raj got done hugging his niece, then face palmed his forehead. 

Alec got up off the floor laughing at Simon, then fist bumping Raj, nodding to come inside. 

They all sat down on the couch and Simon snuggling up to Raj, mostly for protection from Madzie. 

Raj looked down at Simon clutching his arm, "Babe! She's not going to do anything with her dads in the room."

Simon shrugged leaning into his ear, "The minute they turn around I'm roasted vamp!"

Raj laughed earning a glare from Simon. 

Magnus looked down at his daughter, kneeling so he'd be the same height with her, smiling, "Sweet pea! You don't hate Uncle Simon do you?"

Madzie frowned shaking her head, "No, I mean...He wouldnt play dolls with me, but I love Uncle Simon."

Alec smiled at his daughter. 

Simon loosed his hold on Raj's arm then looked at his niece, "Y-you do?"

Madzie nodded going over to hug him, kissing him on the cheek. 

Simon's eyes started getting glossy, "I can play dolls with you now, if you want me too?" 

Madzie smiled taking her Uncle by the hand pulling him towards the dolls. 

Raj smiled at the two of them. 

Magnus and Alec turned to watch their daughter then back at Raj, Magnus is like "Now I hope this is all settled?"

Raj put his hands up, "Hey she's adorable! Simon's the one the one who got tripped with her mind juju powers."

Alec laughed loudly turning smiling at his daughter, "That's my girl!"


End file.
